


We Have Something To Tell You

by FrickthatFrack



Series: AmazingPhilVlogs [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, coming out vid, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickthatFrack/pseuds/FrickthatFrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Something To Tell You

 

We have something to tell you, video posted to danisnotonfire on the 6th January 2015

 

The video starts with Dan sitting in front of the camera, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“Hello Internet! Happy New Year, hope you've all made resolutions that you'll probably have forgotten or broken by now.

 

So since it's the new year I decided my resolution was to be more honest with you guys. And I'm going to start by saying that I have a boyfriend.

 

Yeah just let that sink in for a moment. Now some of you, okay lets be honest most of you, can guess who it is so with out further adieu I present to you my boyfriend!”

 

There's a jump cut and Phil is sitting next to Dan, a warm smile fixed on his face.

 

“Hi guys” Phil waves at the camera.

 

“Yup this right here” Dan gestures to Phil. “That's all mine”

 

Phil laughs and pushes Dan's hand away “You could have just said Yup, Phil's my boyfriend”

 

“I ...should have but I also wanted to establish that you are mine”

 

“I think you've established it”

 

“Good so..” Dan is interrupted by his own laughter.

 

Jump cut.

 

“So yes Phil and I are dating and have been for a year now so we felt it was time to tell you. Plus we were inspired by Connor Franta who did a very brave thing in coming out, I'll leave a link to the video so you can see just how wonderfully brave and honest it is. We want to be open with you guys but we'd also liked to request you respect us as me and Phil are humans too”

 

“By respect we mean don't harass us on social media sites about our relationship or harass our friends for respecting our wishes in keeping our relationship private for the length that we did” Phil clarifies.

 

 

“I think it's a reasonable request also there's another reason we've chosen now to come out do you want to do the honours Phil?”

 

“Yes. So recently I've got obsessed with vlogging channels, people who just vlog their everyday life and I don't know why but I enjoy them. So this year my resolution was to vlog. I've set up a channel called AmazingPhilVlogs and will vlog Monday to Friday. LessAmazingPhil is going to be used purely for bloopers and competitions and the fill in the blanks interactive stories I do every so often. So if you wanna go subscribe please do”

 

“Yes I don't know how long this is going to last but since Phil is vlogging it would be hard for us to hide our relationship”

 

“It would I don't even know how we managed to do it for this long”

 

Dan lets out a laugh followed by another jump cut.

 

“So yeah there you go, our coming out video, we did the boyfriend tag video on Phil's channel to sort of come out on there but in a more light hearted way considering that this video is quite serious. So go check it out I'll leave a link below. We hope you guys will be respectful and supportive toward us and know that this wont change anything, it didn't when we started dating it doesn't now that we're out. Thank you for watching and this is especially for the fangirls”

 

Dan sends a wink at the camera before pulling Phil in for a kiss. Phil is clearly surprised at first but then returns the kiss.

 

Jump Cut.

 

Both of them “Bye!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it the start of the AmazingPhilVlogs series! I'm excited now. So basically I left out both Dan and Phil's sexualitys so as to allow you, the reader, to fill that in yourself. My headcannon is that Dan is bi and Phil doesn't care for labels and just loves Dan. But that's just me.   
> Anyways I'm gonna set a schedule for myself, you'll get at least one new story each week two or three if I'm on a roll.   
> Also if you have anything you'd like me to write leave a comment or send me a message on my tumblr howellesterdefensesquad.tumblr.com   
> The format of the vlogs are going in normal story formats, any main channel video's will usually be in the style above.   
> Thank you for reading. I'll see you soon with the first AmazingPhilVlog   
> -Anneka


End file.
